


红岸（中）

by AkoptZitrone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkoptZitrone/pseuds/AkoptZitrone
Summary: 义工小云，在线搬运





	红岸（中）

疫苗一打完，农活照常干。第二天一整天都没见他，我问他们同屋一个人，说是请病假了。就为这个，少一天工分，傻不傻？真病了吗。想去探望，不知以什么身份。要没病，现在指不定猫哪儿抽烟。肯定是叫我找不着的地方。再躲又能躲多久，巴掌大一块地方，抬头不见低头见，他总得面对我。我总还能看见他。我嘴里有他血。我照镜子看好久。就只能靠这一点想象。贫瘠得像空瘪的麦粒。那天明明不是这样，那天麦穗滚圆，饱满得要炸出来，沉甸甸坠在他颈间，风也推不走。

麦子收完。再见到他，是在大队的批斗会上。扒手被人拿住证据，偷的大部分还是贫下中农。把行窃几次、偷的谁、偷的什么全招了。赃物转手倒卖，包括我的黄瓜籽。于是又加上一条“投机倒耙”。和另外几个“投机倒耙”的并一块斗。我俩坐同一排，中间隔着三、四个人，我一个一个换过去，坐他旁边。麻烦好几个人，搞这么大动静，他当然看见我了，脸却不扭一下。

我问他，力争使自己语气像个查病房的大夫，“身体怎么样？”

他说，挺好的。

“最近打球都没见你。”

“我不爱玩。”

以前你可没少去看。我只能心里说。

“我就想跟你说，你该干嘛干嘛，该去哪儿去哪儿，别因为我屈着自己。你要不想看见我，宁可我躲着你。”

“您放心吧，我不是那样儿人。我这人心大。做啥不做啥，跟别人都没关系。”

大队长在严肃会场纪律了。我们都闭上嘴。没过一会，又各自喳喳起来。

我说：“你能不能看我一下。”

也许是觉得拒绝我太小气，显得太在意，他竟扭过脸来了。眼睛怕被吸走似的，死钉在我大腿上，舔舔唇，“什么事儿。”

“没事儿。”

“没事儿好好开会吧。”头又扭过去了。

“不是。也，有事儿。”

他有点不耐烦了，“有事儿说事儿。”

“很多天没见你。就这个事儿。”

他跟没听见似的，抱着膀子，眯缝着眼，认真听主席台上洪亮的女声——

“他是自绝于党，自绝于人民……”

第二天他又去江边抽烟了。躺地上，跷着脚，嘴里叼根烟。我装得跟没事儿人似的，在他旁边盘腿一坐，伸手要烟，“来根。”换来他吃惊一瞥。一根烟丢来，谑道，“你少抽，马该咳嗽了。”噙住烟嘴，凑上去借火，烟卷末端相抵，架成一座小桥，我眼睛顺桥而过，爬上他的脸。对上又错开，错开又对上，不知道是谁在抖。终于燎燃，我吸一口，没经肺，在口腔里过一下就吐出来了。

“想家吗？”我问他。

“搁谁不想。你不想？”

“我？我没家了。”

他在使嘴拱烟，一撅一撅，像玩杂耍。听见我说，就停下了。

“你不用这样。我都习惯了。北京天津都呆过，哪里都能是家，哪里都不是。”

“上海好吗？”他摘掉烟坐起来，真好奇似的。

“好不好不知道，生在哪儿算哪儿，自己也决定不了。说点有意思的，上海有个红宝石，晓得伐？跟这地方，还有点缘分。”我咯咯笑起来，又被烟呛咳嗽了。

“不明白。”

“咱们呆这地儿，达斡尔语是‘红色的江岸’。说啊，江边都是红玛瑙石，他们都管这儿叫‘红宝石’。你说说，是不是缘分。”

他乐了，“你这可有点不挨着啊。”

“自我安慰呗。”

“再给我讲讲。”

“讲啥？”

“不知道。说点你想说的。你不整天爱胡说八道吗。”

“那我告诉你个秘密。除了你只有我一人儿知道——”

“去去去不听不听。”他抱住脑袋，扑倒在草窠子里。腿大概被虫子叮了，脚就抵在腿上搓两下。像一种小动物。

我过去把他手拿开，“不至于啊我说。”

“秘密可太讨厌了。像传染病。”

“我说的就是传染病——我没肝炎，不用听他们瞎说。病历是找大夫浑开的。”

“说这干嘛。”

“怕你害怕啊。那天亲你——”

他“腾”地站起来，一下高出我半个身子，我得仰起头来，捏住他胳膊，“你别急。你不喜欢我，我知道了。”

他听见这句才踏实。人要存心骗自己，谁也拿他没办法。

  
就那样平常地过了几天，很不容易。又有事了。因为一次口角。

麦子已经分批拉到麦场去，那些天都在打麦。 农场就一台打麦机，打不过来，还得用大牲口拉碾。看管牛圈的小何是我同乡，爱打小报告，我们都不待见他。有天早上没等及他到，就有一伙人开圈拉牛，先挑壮的。一个北京小伙叫小关，往出拉一匹大黄牛，小何告诉他，这牛腿瘸了，干不了活。小关当没听见，硬往出拉。小何劈手去夺牛绳，小关挥了他一巴掌，两人一推一搡，就扭打起来。小关一伙同乡赶到，见起冲突，都上来帮忙。我和几个同乡到牛圈的时候，小何已经被掀翻在地，手里没家伙，一人一脚往上踹。车轮战似的。又一人上去，在小何肩膀上蹬一下，明显收着力，没使多大劲。顺脚往上一瞅，是栾博。他也看见我了。脚下蹬人，眼睛却溜着我。我见他吃不了亏，便没掺言。牵牛就走，远远躲开。

那天在麦场，我们没碰面。都埋头忙各人的活计。等到各队回宿舍吃午饭，他朝我走来了。麦子被碾轧成薄薄的一层，太阳一照，亮晶晶的。他光脚踩上面，任由麦秸撩拨。我从地上捧一把，吹去麦糠和灰土，拣几颗扔嘴里嚼，“不吃饭去？”

“你今天，怎么不帮小何啊。”

“他就不招人待见，教训教训他也好。”

“他是你同乡。”

“您一打人的，倒来教育我们了。”

他有点生气，不想和我说下去，扭头就走。

我拉住他胳膊，“那么多人没帮忙，为什么偏来问我？”

他从我手心里往外挣，没挣开，“我最后一个问的你。”

“哦。行。要是我挨揍，你还踹吗？”

他才肯看我，嘲弄使用得很不熟练，像小孩学大人说刻薄话，“小何那么讨厌我都舍不得踹，跟你总比跟他熟吧。”

他怎么答对我来说都一样。我就是比他知道他。

我盯他多久，他就盯麦子多久。久到我决定放过他了。

“以后能别去打架吗。”

“我从不让哥们儿落单。”

  
过了一阵，大队里要开小关的批斗会，说他殴打贫下中农。小何父母都是干部，自然跟贫下中农不挨着。他撺掇一个本地青年告的状。小关平时就爱推搡人一把，扒拉人一下，嘴又损，正经没少得罪人。几人又来添油加醋，最后到底是什么名堂，谁也没说清。栾博他们去老乡家里闹，说是诬陷，被几个东北老爷们儿打了出来。他头上挨一炉钩子，当时昏过去，差点干开瓢，醒来的时候，小关已经在牛棚里了，老乡们往他脸上泼粑粑。队长说，叫你用主席画像开腚，今天让你脸也沾沾屎。我怕栾博着急，半个字没跟他提。他问我，他们呢。我说，哪有他们，这时候谁不顾自己。栾博说，我问他们受伤了吗。我说，都挺好，队里说不记你们过了，光扣一天的工分。栾博说，爱扣扣，谁他妈稀罕。一脸不高兴。我从裤兜里掏出一个心形小玩意，把盖儿抠开，拧一圈里头半扇形的金属扣，叮叮咚咚唱起来了。栾博瞅一眼，眼睛就黏上了。他说，给我看看。到他手里就不唱了。他有点慌，抬头看我，“不是我弄坏的吧”。盖子一扣，上头是两只孔雀交颈。我说，拿什么赔我。他没绷住，乐了，说，谁没见过似的。又把盖子打开，上劲一拧，八音盒又唱起来。躺他手心里，像一匹乖驯的小马。他说，真好。我说，送给你。这时有人跑进卫生队，来找栾博的，一见他，又说不出话了。

小关是在山上被找到的。树上挂着。没人敢上去抱，是小何抱下来的。事情惊动了村支书。村支书刚挨完斗。他交待这样安置：草席卷严实，埋山上。他交待之前也是这么办的。我和栾博找到地方，人已经都散了，我们一起挖出来。他喊住一个要下山的老乡，求他马车载我们一路，去江边。老乡当然不愿意，他就央求再三。到江边就晚上了。刨坑刨到满身大汗，汗珠子噼里啪啦摔进泥里，接着刨，直到天黑到谁也看不见谁。我能看见他吗？当然。他扁铲一扔，咕咚一下坐地上，大哭起来。他问我，八音盒送我了是吗。我说是，递给他。他说，我送他行吗。我说行，放他手心里，从外面包住一握小小的拳。连着草席，我们一起推进坑，我推脚，他推头。他把八音盒拧一圈，又拧一圈，拧了几十圈，放在小关头边。赶紧往里踹土。埋到一半就听不见了，急的掉眼泪，他对我说，快点填。

黑土总算没过人。他呆呆地坐旁边。坐很久。很久之后他问我，咱们屁股底下，真有红宝石吗。我说有，就在他身下，没看见，因为挖得不够深。他忽然扎我怀里，干嚎。一滴眼泪也没有。声音一点也不好听。我抱紧他。能抱多紧抱多紧。反正只有月亮看得见。

第二天他又跟一帮人去茬群架，这回要和东北青年打。放牧时，一群人经过，把牛冲散。我在马背上看见他，喊一嗓：“栾博！”一着急，没踩准马镫，直接下来了，摔成个王八蛋。他跑过来看我，见我没磕着没碰着，就给我使眼色，意思叫我别管，扭头要走。我扯住他，“非得去？”他点头。安慰似的从侧面拍拍我肩膀。就要走。

“拿上家伙。”我说。

他有点吃惊。

“别吃亏。”我补充。

他垂下眼睛，“你放心。”没看我就走了。

等他走出一里地。我拍马赶上去，从脑瓜顶上喊他：“小栾。”

他抬头，见是我，“你别磨忿了。”

“一起去。”

他回头瞅，“牛怎么办？”

“这工夫儿你还管它们？”

那天没打起来。打不起来，我也是亲眼见过才敢说。我是头一回见识这种群架。看着场面大，就只是看着大而已。两伙三十来个人，一人心里打一算盘。一对一才打得起来，以多对少才打得起来。别高估知青，谁还不是人呢，谁还不计得失了。这么两伙，你一榔头，我一棒槌，一旦出手就没轻重，指不定出要啥事。知青攒一帮不好惹，本地人更不是吃素的，毕竟还得在地头混。小关是个例子。心里当然有气，临到关头，忽然又多了盘算。对峙都是冷着脸，栾博把我挡身后，老往后瞅，我问他看什么，他说怕有人从后面偷袭。那天他忽然多了些顾忌，心里似乎也在噼啪地打着算盘。

三十人在田间作散。很快。比聚拢到一起快。我说，我去找牛了。栾博叫住我，我陪你去。

“牛找水泡子，找草。”他出主意。跟没出一样。

“下午还拉碾呢。”我心里挺着急。

“要下雨，麦子都入仓了。今天不打，你还不知道？”

我忽然想起来这件事，有点不好意思，“啊，我忘了。”给吓忘了。

他乐了，“坐会儿吧”，半晌又补一句，“陪我坐会儿。”

割过的麦田秃得扎人，矮麦秆藏半截在土里，冒出一个尖。挑着田陇坐下，伸直腿儿，躺倒就是个仰八叉。他把腿架我腿上，两手握空拳在两边敲，“走这半天都酸了。”

今天可算穿袜子了。刚坐下又被他薅下来。脚趾头一刻也受不得屈似的，钻出来乱扭。

“我好奇，”我是真想知道。

“什么？”

“她究竟有多好？”

“谁？”

“你媳妇儿。”

他没走。只是沉默一会儿。往后一倒，咯咯笑了，“你这不找不痛快吗。”

我拉他坐起来，使他面对我。

“非要听？”

“说说。”

“她——”

只犹豫了一下。

“她眼睛大，眼窝倍儿深，她老用那双眼睛盯着我，我不敢看她，一看就，一看就他妈陷进去了。”

“嗯。”

“她眼睛毒，看我从头看到脚，看到我头皮麻，脚心痒，好像什么都被她看透了，像，像什么也没穿。”

“是吗。”

“她老咬我，咬我嘴，什么地方都咬，我身上全是血印子，全是。”

“还有吗？”

“她爱吃醋，老揪着问我别人哪里好，一问就问个没完。我都……”

他气喘不匀了。身上无数小孔在张合。

我一低头，咬上一块烙铁。身上被绵绵地缠住。

软的地方硬起来，像有了骨骼。硬的地方软下去，骨骼都没有了。

撞击着滚进残田。远看许像两个人扭打。

我捅进去，在他身上起伏，把他滚圆的脚跟握在掌心。

“你也这么干她吗？”我掰过他的脸，使他面向我。

“嗯……比你卖力气。”

“她像你这样叫？”

“比我，比我叫得欢。”

我涌起醋意来了。埋头在他颈间，马一样逡巡。往他身体里撞，叫他记住每一下。在他耳边不停喊“栾博，栾博”。要这声音始终回荡下去，在今后有我或没我的每一次。

风飞来，云也赶来，在四周，在头顶，卷起残零的麦秆在身上撩拨。大颗雨点子砸下来，圆得像眼睛，是天的眼线，那么多眼睛，看我们做。他几乎要哭了，抬头咬住他的名字，咬断了，碎成片。·

他说，高峰，我要死了，就这样死了行吗，我不想有以后了。

我说行。只有我能给他行刑。

他又说，高峰，你抱紧我，别让我一个人死。

我说好。只有我能陪他一起。

天地缩得极小，炼成一个黑点，又膨得极大，足可吞掉一切。他始终在我怀里。我们身体相连着睡去，醒来又一次交合。

未完

————

实打实的洁本可以说。只能算个热气球。  
不要在意细节。

对啦，有人不知道“开腚”是啥意思吗。开腚=拉完屎擦屁股

**Author's Note:**

> 义工小云，在线搬运


End file.
